


These Nights Go On and On and On

by IceWombat494



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWombat494/pseuds/IceWombat494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth ran from California to escape her past. She found solace and Solace in Portland, in its foggy skies warm coffee. But a boy with shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes shakes up her quiet(ish) life in a way she never thought she would feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, they are Rick Riordan's and his alone. While I tried to keep each characters personality true to the books, I took some creative license for story purposes.

She shivered in the early morning cold, huddled under a mass of blankets. Her eyes cracking open an inch, she glanced at the clock. 8:00. She had an hour before she needed to be at work. Annabeth struggled to get out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She sighed as the water hit her skin and gratefully massaged her scalp. She pulled on her uniform after toweling off and wrote a hasty note to her roommate, Will. 

Went to the coffee house. Will be back for lunch. Later.

\----------

"Annabeth! Hello, anybody in there?" 

She flinched and grinned apologetically. 

"Sorry, Thalia. I've got a lot of things on my mind."

The dark haired girl smiled. "No worries. As long as you keep it together. We got a costumer coming in and I've got a brunch date. Would you take care of it?" 

She glanced over at the newcomer. All she could see of him was the back of his fluffy black hair. His leg was bouncing up and down. Seemed hyper. 

"Why can't Piper do it? She's better with people than I am."

"True, but she appears to be otherwise...occupied." Thalia gestured to the braided brunette, who was smiling uncontrollably at a stocky blond boy with thin, gold framed glasses and electric blue eyes. 

Annabeth squinted. "Isn't that your brother?"

She shrugged. "Eh, why do I care? Besides, Piper's a sweetheart. She'll be good for him. Now go take care of Scrappy over there."

She tugged her blonde curls into a quick ponytail and walked over to the table where the boy sat. She pulled out her paper pad and rummaged in her apron pocket but couldn't find a pen. She cursed to herself. 

"Need one of these?" A tanned hand reached up, a blue ballpoint held in its grip. She looked up, surprised. Her breath nearly left her entirely. Enchanting sea-green eyes met her stormy gray ones. Pleasantly sunburned skin suggested he was not from here, someplace warm and windy, due to his windblown hair. She stood frozen to the spot, her heart beating erratically. She reached for the pen and her fingers brushed his. Warmth spread throughout her body at the contact. 

She looked away, embarrassed and sure that he must have noticed. "Thanks." She muttered. 

"Sure thing." He cocked his head to the side and flashed a carefree grin. Her heart nearly exploded again at the sight. 

"What uh, what can I get you?" She stammered. 

He skimmed the menu again. "I'll have a blueberry-seaweed smoothie and the blueberry pancakes." 

"I take it blue is your thing?" She bit the inside of her cheek and mentally cursed herself at her sudden audacity.

The boy looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. Thankfully she was saved by a loud crash. She jerked her head to see the busboy scrambling to pick up the plate and glass he dropped. "Frank, again?!" Thalia cried out. Annabeth winced. Thalia could be harsh at times. 

"Hey, leave the guy alone. There was a puddle it's not his fault." 

She turned and stared at the boy. He was standing up for someone he didn't even know? And he was kind to waitresses? Who was this guy?

Thalia shot an icy stare toward him. He stared back just as intensely. Finally, Thalia rolled her eyes and looked back at Frank. "Look Frank, just try to be more careful okay? Plates don't come cheap." The well-built boy apologized repeatedly and slunk to the kitchen. 

"Well. That went well, I think." She stared at the boy in front of her. He smiled wide. 

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "Because it wasn't his fault and it didn't look to me like he was going to do anything about it. Someone had to."

Annabeth shook her head. She write down his forgotten order. "I'll get you those pancakes." 

 

A few minutes later, his bill was paid and he was out the door. Just another customer and just another day. And one interesting story to bring home to Will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooh he sounds dreamy!"

Annabeth had regaled her friend with the details of her encounter over lunch and he had unsurprisingly been eager to hear it. 

"I guess, but he seemed a little too good to be true. I mean the whole, 'knight in shining armor' thing? Not exactly my favorite."

Will winced. He had remembered her past experience with men who seemed the image of chivalry. "Yeah. But still, the whole meet-cute and never to be seen again experience?" Will sighed dramatically. "It's like a romantic play." 

She laughed heartily. Will had always possessed a flair for the theatrical, with his father being a celebrated Shakespearian actor. Suddenly, the door to the garage where they had been eating burst open. Their Hispanic friend, Leo came running in and struggled to catch his breath. 

"Leo, is everything okay? Why are you running?"

"Amigos, you're gonna love me forever. You'll never guess where I just booked us a gig at."

Will grabbed his shoulders. "Where, tell me now!"

Leo flashed a crooked and manic grin. "The Half-Blood Club!"

Will shrieked and kissed him on both cheeks. Annabeth cried out. "Are you serious? You better not be playing a joke on us, Valdez!"

"I'm not! I talked to the owner of the club, not such a fun guy by the way, but it'll be worth it because the manager is super cool and agreed to pay us...in. Full."

Annabeth clapped her hands and cheered. They hadn't had a real paying gig for ages. Their band got started a week or two after she moved to Oregon, when Will discovered she played bass. He had been dying to start a band, but never found a good enough bass player. Until she came.

"Well lets get to it then. Call up everyone else, we need to get practicing."

\------------

On the night of their gig, the whole band was vibrating with anticipation and excitement. They got to the club early and set up their equipment. Leo doubled as special effects director as well as manager. Tonight, he also got stuck as equipment bitch. Annabeth sat on stage tuning up while the rest of the band saw to their own needs. Jason, Thalia's little brother and drummer, was on the phone with Piper, giving her the address for the club. Calypso, Leo's girlfriend and the singer, was going over the set list with Nico, the lyricist and Will's boyfriend. It seemed everyone had someone. Except her. 

It had been a long time since she had dated anyone. Not since California. But she had left that behind a long time ago, and made a new life. Maybe she wouldn't find someone again, but that didn't matter. She was happy.

The club was starting to fill up and the patrons were itching for something to listen to. 

"Okay people. It's show time. Lets make it a good one." Leo clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Remember, if we do this right, this could end up being a permanent gig." 

Calypso smiled a raspberry-lipped smile and kissed him on the cheek. "We know, amor. Just go do your thing, and let us take care of the rest."

Leo blushed and shuffled his feet. Jason came up gestured for everyone to get into a huddle. 

"Everyone, we can do this." He said. "Just play from the heart."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, general."

"Focus please." Annabeth tried to get the band on track. "Hands in." The band placed their hands one on top of the other. "G-note on three." 

Leo snickered. "I've made Calypso hit the G-note before."

The group collectively groaned and protested, none more so than the woman in question, whose cinnamon skin was turning cherry red. 

"Forget it."

The manager came on stage and directed them toward their assigned spots. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time. Have fun."

She took a deep, soothing breath. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Demigods in Harlem!"

Ready. Set. Go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually play an instrument, so sorry if this is inaccurate bass players!

She loved playing the bass. Yes the drums provided the timing, and the rhythm guitar gave the most sound, and the singer entranced with their voice, but the bass. Oh, the bass. It gave the background noise that nobody heard unless they were really listening. It shared the job of providing timing with the drummer. You felt it pounding and thrumming deep in your chest. It was logical and illogical all at once. It was beautiful. 

Calypso was singing like an angel tonight, her long white dress swirling around her legs in the breeze of the fan. Annabeth glanced offstage and saw Leo almost miss his cue from staring and smiling so much. She smirked to herself and kept playing. The crowd was swaying and jumping to the beat, couples were dancing. She could pick out a few people that she knew. Thalia had brought her girlfriend Reyna, a tougher Puerto Rican girl. Annabeth could see them bobbing their heads and smiling. Thalia waved at her and she winked back. She also saw Piper dancing and twirling with a group of people, but she could see that she had eyes only for Jason. Frank was awkwardly dancing with a light-haired black girl. Someone had told her that she was Nico's half-sister. They were all connected somehow. Like a family.

The band had accrued a moderately sized fan base over time, so there was a number of people who seemed familiar with the set list. Singing along and dancing hard to the music, not caring who saw them, like they were just dancing alone in their rooms. That was what Annabeth loved about their music. It felt like home. 

Suddenly, a slightly older guy caught her eye. He was standing at the bar with a freckled redhead, seeming to barely listen. He felt familiar somehow. She nearly missed a note when she realized who he was. That ashy blond hair. Those blue eyes. The scar. Luke.

No no no. How could he have found her? She had been so careful. She flashed a panicked look to Will. He had already seen him and was sending his best glare his way. She looked back to the crowd, trying to distract herself. But his gaze just kept pulling her in. That stare. Back when she first knew him, his looking at her had made her knees buckle and her heart flutter. Now it scared her beyond imagining. He saw her staring and gave a smug, arrogant sneer. She squirmed and missed a quick note. Suddenly she felt another pair of eyes watching her. Except these seemed friendlier. She turned her head to the other end of the room and her breath left her again. It was the boy from the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fans of Luke! I never really liked him, and while I appreciate the fact that he did do right in the end, it doesn't excuse his going bad in the first place. He was a downright douche to Annabeth, so he is the villain in this story. Deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell was he doing here? He couldn't possibly have followed her, she would have noticed. He saw her looking at him and smiled. She could do little more than nod at him. First Luke, now this? Annabeth must have the worst luck in the world when it comes to guys. She did her best to ignore them both for the rest of the set, and hurried off the stage when if was over. 

The band wifeys and invited guests congratulated them and promised drinks in celebration. She stuck with the group afraid that if she strayed away Luke would approach her. She manages to have a good time anyway, dancing with the girls and making small talk with the guys. Suddenly as she was walking to the stage to grab her spare pick, a hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around. 

"Now what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A sly and calculated voice asked. She flinched and tried to ignore Luke's jab.

"Go away Luke. Leave me alone."

"Awww, Bethy don't be like that. I can remember when you used to love it when I touched you." He ran his hand down her arm and shot a confident smirk. She shook with anger and fear and opened her mouth for a retort. 

"Excuse me, the lady said no." A new voice interjected. Annabeth turned and her eyes widened with surprise. The boy from the shop!

Luke sneered derisively at the newcomer. 

"Who the fuck are you?"

The boy threw his arm protectively over her shoulder. 

"My name's Percy. And I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass if you don't leave her alone." She turned in surprise and could see the anger in his green eyes. 

Luke snarled for a bit, stretching his scar and turning his face into the picture of rage. But he backed up and stalked over to the redhead she had seen him with earlier.

After a moment, she squirmed out from underneath his arm. 

"Thanks." She muttered. 

"Don't mention it." 

She shuffled her feet and pretended to not look at him. He was wearing a blue shirt this time, and dark pants. He was scratching at the back of his neck, making his shaggy black hair go askew. 

"I never did catch your name." She said. Annabeth was again surprised at her own bravery. What was he doing to her?

He grinned sheepishly. 

"It's Percy. And you are?"

"I'm Annabeth." 

He held out a calloused and tan hand.

"Pleased to meet you." 

They shook hands and she swore she felt an ocean in his touch. 

This boy will be the end of me.

The thought came to her from nowhere, but she somehow knew it to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, you will get your explicit rating soon. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was twirling. Why you may ask? Because she was drunk. She was drunk and the music was good and she couldn't stop herself from dancing. The club was packed still and her friends and their various other halfs were still enjoying themselves. So was she.

Annabeth was really starting to like this Percy guy. He made plenty of stupid jokes to make her feel better after Luke left. He seemed sweet. Sweet in a way she always wished Luke had been. 

She had introduced him to the rest of the group and was surprised to find that many of them already knew him. Jason and Reyna had been camp counselors with him. Much to Leo's chagrin, Percy and Calypso had dated years ago. She could see him fuming slightly, with Calypso doing her best to reassure him that it was "all in the past" and "I love you, Mi Corazon". Frank's girlfriend Hazel had worked at an aquarium with him before. He as the fish supervisor, her as the tank decorator. She seemed to have a knack for bedazzling. All in all, everyone seemed to be getting along. Nico even could be seen cracking a smile or two. 

After an hour, the club patrons began trickling away to their respective homes. Annabeth let out a jaw-cracking yawn that did not go unnoticed by Percy.

"Hey, do you want me to drive you home? You don't seem to be in any condition to get there by yourself." 

She blinked wearily. "Sure. What the hell."

She stumbled slightly on the way out and he caught her elbow. Her face turned red, whether from embarrassment or inebriation she couldn't tell. He guided her to his car, another blue monstrosity. She slipped into the passenger side with relative ease and was dead to the world for essentially the whole drive to the apartment she shared with Will. 

Percy had to shake her lightly to get her to wake up, whereupon she entered into her giggle-loop stage of drunkenness. 

"Thanks for this. But I could have gotten here by myself. I'm not as think as you drunk I am." She chuckled to herself.

Percy groaned. "Oh boy. That joke was funny last night, but in the flesh, not so much."

She noticed a strange scar on his hand and poked it. 

"Wazzat?" She asked, with all the eloquence of a three year old. 

He glanced down at it and shrugged. 

"I got stung by a scorpion a few years ago. No big deal. It's nothing compared to this."

He made sure she was standing stable when he pulled up his pant leg, showing off a long scar.

"I got this one scuba diving. I got cut on some coral."

She gave the proper "Oohs" and "Ahhs" generally accepted in such situations.

"Check this out." She pulled her bangs up to show a scar on her forehead. "I fell and hit my head."

He nodded. "Impressive."

"No no, this ones better." She struggled to lift up the front of her shirt and he laughed. When she finally got it where she wanted, she pointed at a short but ugly scar on her stomach.

"Luke got angry one night. Stuck me pretty good." She nodded to herself. 

"Had to go to the hospital. He was so sad afterwards." She smiled and looked up at Percy. He was no longer smiling.

"Whassamatter?"

He shook his head and gritted his teeth. If she had been more sober she would have noticed his eyes change from the calm green they usually were, to a stormy, dark color.

"Nothing. Lets just get you home."

He helped her up the steps and helped her get out her keys.

"Thanks Percy. You're a good guy." She smiled at him sloppily. He wouldn't stop scowling. It made her sad. Annabeth wanted to make it go away. So using her amazing logic, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his mouth. 

His eyes grew huge. But he did nothing back. She pulled away and giggled. 

"You taste salty."

He gave a tiny smile. A mere shadow to the ones he had earlier. 

"There we go. Now you're not sad anymore."

He shook his head and chuckled. It made her want to kiss him again. She leaned forward again, but he placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." 

She frowned and felt sad. He was so very cute. He made her stomach feel all swirly. Now it was rising, rising. She leaned over and her stomach heaved. 

He jumped back to avoid her mess getting on his shoes. "Shit!"

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "I don't feel so good."

He sighed and helped her use her keys to get into the house and made sure she was in bed before finally bidding her goodnight.

She fell asleep with a goofy smile on her face and dreamed of salty lips and ocean filled eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I haven't had the motivation lately. Fear not, I will do my best in the future to give this fic the best it deserves.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth woke up in bed with a massive hangover. Her head pounded and she rushed to her bathroom to empty he stomach. 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Will sang with a shit-eating grin on his face.

She groaned and rinsed out her mouth. 

"Ugghh! Why did you let me drink so much?"

"Cause you were finally having fun! That guy was cute. He seemed to be veerry into you."

Suddenly the events from the previous night came flooding into her mind. She slumped down onto the floor and put her head in her hands. How could she have let her guard down like that? She was so stupid!

Will glanced at her and frowned. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he knelt down next to her. "You know you can tell me anything."

Annabeth sighed. 

"I did something bad. Said some things I shouldn't have while I was drunk. How did I even get home by the way?"

"Everyone has said and done stupid stuff when they were drunk. You're hardly the first, quit being so hard on yourself. As to how you got home, you were in bed when Nico dropped me off."

She groaned. Of course. Percy would be gentlemanly enough to help her get inside her house. Why was she so afraid of opening up to him? 

"Do you want me to call Thalia? Let her know you can't come to work?"

"No, I'll just take some aspirin and drink some coffee. I should be okay."

She yanked her hair into a ponytail and stuffed her feet into some sneakers. 

"If anything happens, call me okay?"

"Sure thing."

She honestly hoped that she'd never see Percy again. She'd die of embarrassment.

\-------------------------

The breakfast rush was just as frustrating as it always was. She managed to steal a bagel to eat and Frank snuck her some of his homemade tea.

"Best cure for a hangover I know. My grandma taught it to me."

He thanked him and drank what she could.

"Ooh Annabeth. Your boyfriend's here!" Thalia said mockingly.

She froze and turned slowly. There he was. All shaggy black hair and bright green eyes turned worryingly towards her. His leg was jiggling under the table. Gods above he was beautiful.

She sighed and went to his table.

"Hi."

He smiled nervously.

"Hey."

"About last night. I'm sorry that I put you through that. I was drunk and angry that Luke showed up-"

He put up a hand to stop her.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You're actually kind of cute when you're wasted. Except for when you puked on me. No one looks cute then."

She winced. "Yeah. Again, sorry about that."

He bit his lip. "I do want to say thank you though."

She tilted her head, confused. "For what?"

"Showing me your scar."

Annabeth flinched. 

"I would really appreciate it if we never mentioned that again."

He frowned. "But-"

"No!"

A few people turned at her sudden outburst. She grit her teeth in an attempt to control her anger.

"That's something I never want to talk about. With anyone, let alone some guy I barely just met."

He hung his head. "Okay. I'm sorry."

His head lifted and a mischievous glint was in his eye. "Let me, let you, get to know me. Let me take you out."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Percy pointed at his face. "Does this look like the face of someone who's not serious?"

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek. What would Will do to her if he found out He turned down a very cute guy like this? What would happen if she said yes?

Percy looked pleadingly at her. "Take a chance for once Annabeth."

"Fine."

He looked startled. "Wait really?"

She grinned. "Yes really."

He excitedly punched the air and let out a whoop. 

She laughed and pushed his hand down.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

She blushed. "You had a seaweed smoothie last time you were here."

"No." He smiled. It was one of the sweetest smiles she'd ever seen.

"I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've had some technical difficulties lately. But I'm here now, and I hope you like this latest installment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-first date panics and hilarity ensue for our two favorite demigods. From both perspectives since it can be stressful for both parties.

Annabeth ran inside the house, nearly tripping over the doormat. 

"Will! Will, where are you, I need to tell you something!"

She dropped off her work bag in her room and scurried around, searching for Will. She burst into his room. "Will are you in-OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!"

She quickly turned her head and covered her eyes. Annabeth had accidentally walked in on something nobody ever needs to see their roommate doing with their boyfriend. 

"Jesus Annabeth, don't you knock?!" shrieked Nico, attempting to cover himself with Will's bright yellow sheets. Will rolled over and scrambled to right himself. 

"Gods above, you chose now to get off work early?!" 

"I said I'm-"

"Just get out! We'll talk in a minute!"

She raced out, slamming the door behind her. Annabeth cackled uncontrollably to herself in the living room, waiting for Will to come back. 

After a few minutes, Nico stormed out, pulling on one of his many pairs of black T-shirts. 

"Bye Nico."

He turned and flashed a withering glare at her, flipping the bird. Will came out in a sunny robe, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Nico, what have we talked about?"

The pale boy glowered and scuffed his boot against the floor. "No being mean to your friends."

Will grinned and walked to his lover. "I love you." 

Nico blushed brightly and glanced at Annabeth before mumbling something along the lines of, "Iloveyoutoo."

Will have him a peck on the cheek, letting him leave quickly.

Annabeth giggled. "Damn Will, I didn't picture you as a top."

He rolled his eyes, slightly flouncing and sitting on the couch. "Bitch please. I'm always the power top. So what was it you wanted to tell me that was so important?"

She smiled wide and blushed down to her toes. "You remember that guy from the shop? The one who came to our show?"

Will sighed. "The raven-haired hottie that couldn't get his eyes off you? How could I forget."

"He asked me out this morning."

He shrieked incredibly high and flailed his arms around. "Are you shitting me?! That's amazing! Where is he taking you?! What are you gonna wear?! No, wait, we'll have a girls night right before the date with Thalia and Reyna and Piper, and Calypso, and Hazel! We'll help you decide! It'll be amaze balls!"

She rubbed her arm nervously. "I mean, I guess. I don't have that many date outfits. Or makeup."

Will scoffed, "Not a problem. The girls can bring everything." He clapped his hands excitedly. "This'll be so fun!"

Annabeth muttered to herself, "Depends on your idea of fun."

\----------------

Percy walked into his apartment and kicked off his sneakers. 

"Sneakers on the rack, Percy."

Jason had recently moved in, after coming up the coast to be near his sister. Thalia had refused to let him live with her. Claiming that his presence would ruin her...escapades with Reyna. "Yeah yeah Grace." Percy pretended he didn't like someone living with him, but he appreciated having a person around to talk him out of his more reckless tendencies. He carefully moved his sneakers to their proper place before hopping over the back of the couch and settling in. Jason came around the hallway, sitting next to him and turning on the video game system. "Were you at the café again?" he inquired, handing Percy a controller. "Yeah." "Did you talk with Annabeth?" "Yup." "Did you finally ask her out?" "Uh-huh." "Awesome." They high-fived and started up a round of of Fallout 4, not speaking unless to bark instructions to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and thanks to my amazing helper/beta Patrick. Especially for the male perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't recognize it, the title is from my favorite Blink-182 song After Midnight. It's a beautiful song about love and how crazy someone can make you. Look it up.


End file.
